Como hacer un final alternativo en 21 paginas y con 59895 palabras
by HanniaRangel55
Summary: Final alternativo del fanfic: Estafa y Prejucio de KatnissSakura, ganador del concurso: Festejando HTTYD Fanfics. ¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si Valka se hubiera casado con Mildew? ¿Que paso con Hiccup y Astrid? ¿Y Stoick? Bueno, aqui esta esta la repuesta... Y no te lo tomes tan en serio. Dedicado para ti, KatnissSakura


" **Como hacer un final alternativo en 21 paginas y con 59895 palabras"**

 _¿Y si Valka hubiera alcanzado a casarse con Mildew?_

 _Autor: Hannia Rangel Cárdenas._

 _Disclaimer: Basado en Estafa y Prejuicio, escrito por KatnissSakura, para el concurso "Festejando HTTYD Fanfics_ "

Vaya, Hiccup le había pedido matrimonio. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

Lo primero que pensó fue en correr, lo más rápido y lejos posible, luego se lo replanteo, ¿de que serviría correr? Obviamente Hiccup necesitaba una respuesta mejor que solo ver a Astrid con una cara de espanto. De la garganta de la rubia salió un chillido bastante agudo, que se asemejaba a un animal agonizante, Hiccup siguió mirándola, expectante y tratando de ignorar aquel sonido.

Bueno, esa tampoco fue una buena respuesta, pensó. Míralo, está ahí, parado a un lado del coche y tu solo estas mirándolo como una idiota (bastante sexy, por cierto), además va a llover y tu solo...

—Er... ¿Y bien...? ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos casamos? — Hiccup no había bajado su sonrisa e interpretaba la situación como un bonito ataque de nervios de su rubia. Seguro no encontraba como decirle que sí, la muy tontita—No tiene que ser una ceremonia grande, estoy dispuesto a manejar contigo hasta Las Vegas y casarnos esta misma noche.

Astrid casi se ahoga con su propia saliva, ¿¡Lo que estaba escuchando era real!?

—¿¡Esta mi-mi-s-sma n-n-noche!?— tartamudeo ella, en estado de shock.

—¿Por qué no? — cuestionó el castaño, su sonrisa se expandió al imaginarse el escenario. Empezó a decirlo en voz alta, completamente ajeno a el ataque de nervios de la rubia— Será genial, podríamos casarnos con un sujeto gordo disfrazado de cupido, nuestro padrino podría ser Elvis... o puedo llamar a Toothless y a Stormfly para que vengan con nosotros, podemos ir en mi todoterreno, así cabremos todos. Y cuando la ceremonia termine podremos ir por unas gorditas de nata y agüita de jamaica para celebrar

¿¡Elvis!? ¿¡Jeep!? ¿¡Agüita de jamaica!?

—¿¡Agüita de jamaica!?

—¿No te gusta? Puede ser de tamarindo...

—¡No!

—Ah... ¿De limón?

—¡Hiccup, no!

—Te diría que de piña, pero detesto la piña. Cada que la como me pica la lengua y es en serio molesto, ¿No te pasa eso a ti?

—¡No estoy hablando de la piña o el agua! —chilló Astrid, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer. Hiccup la miró confundido, pero con la chispa de ilusión aún en sus ojos verdes— ¡No podemos casarnos!

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó confundido. De pronto le cayó el veinte, claro que no, estaba siendo tan idiota, planteando una situación bastante inmadura y apresurada. No podían casarse en Las Vegas, le pediría a un padre en cualquier iglesia que los casara, tenía que hacer bien las cosas; no era creyente, eso era cierto, pero podía cambiar...

—¡Pues por que...! — Ya está, le tenía que decir toda la verdad ahora. Sólo así podría alejarlo para siempre, aunque le doliera, Hiccup tenía que saber la verdad.

Hasta que la canción "Get On Your Knees" (una canción de Nikki Minaj y Ariana Grande, que curiosamente decía que los hombres debían ponerse de rodillas para obtener algo) la interrumpió al principio de su confesión. Era una llamada de su madre, que lógicamente no iba a contestar con Hiccup prácticamente a unos centímetros de ella.

—¿No vas a contestar?

Ni loca.

—No, mira, lo que quiero decirte es— Astrid apretó el botón de "rechazar", para continuar su confesión, suspiro y se colocó un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja— Que no soy quien crees que soy.

—Eso me quedo claro desde que nos conocimos— repuso él, en tono sarcástico y rodando los ojos— Pero ya te he dicho que...

—¡Es que en serio no me conoces! — le interrumpió la muchacha, confesarse definitivamente era más difícil que intentar seducir a un hombre ricachón— Estoy a punto de hacer algo terrible con...

La voz chillona de Ariana Grande haciendo una nota alta la interrumpió de nuevo, así como la indicación en su teléfono de que era su madre quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Parece importante— opinó el oji verde, sonando razonable.

—No más que lo que estoy a punto de decirte —la rubia volvió a colgar, suspiró y procedió a continuar— Lo que voy a hacer es algo terrible y no quiero herirte, porque yo también te amo y créeme, sería genial casarme contigo y...

 _"You gotta beg for it, beg for it_

 _I wanna see you lookin' up_

 _Baby, I'ma need you to beg..."_

—¿Y si es una emergencia?

 _"... ¡For...!"_

Astrid soltó un grito ahogado de desesperación, presionó el botón para contestar, no sin antes alejarse lo más que le permitía el asiento de la ventanilla.

—¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?—le gritó furiosa al teléfono. Hiccup enarco una ceja.

—¡Astriiiiiiiid! ¡Aceptoooooo! — gritó una voz cantarina detrás de la línea que el joven pudo escuchar.

—¡No es el momento de...!

—Bueno, casi muere, pero Mildew aceptó, ¿¡puedes creerlo!?

—¡Yo no.…!

—Ahora hay que enfocarnos en el plan, iremos a comprar el vestido de novia mañana, ¡siempre me emociona comprar vestidos de novia!

—¡Mamá, ya te dije que no es el momento! — rugió Astrid para luego colgar. Recuperó el aliento, para luego tratar de no verse como una psicópata, se giró hacía el castaño, quien le miraba confundido. — Bien, antes de que pase algo más como...

Sonó un trueno, y casi al segundo una lluvia torrencial empapó a Hiccup en su totalidad, este cerró los ojos. Astrid hizo una mueca de pena, vale, aquello no había rondado por su cabeza como una posibilidad; es más, ¿cómo es que estaba lloviendo así tan rápido?

—Eso es nuevo—murmuró Astrid, mirando hacia arriba, como si hablará con Dios al respecto. Volvió su mirada al empapado Hiccup— Va a haber una boda —soltó de repente— y en esa boda...

—No, creo que ya lo entendí— mustio Hiccup, empezando a comprenderlo— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — el muchacho parecía herido, cosa que Astrid sintió en el alma, taladrándole el corazón hasta transformarlo en una masa gelatinosa.

—Es que eres tan maravilloso— justificó la joven, a punto de sollozar— Y no quería que te alejaras de mi por saber lo que hago y... — sollozó.

—¡Pero no tienes que hacerlo! — exclamó él, con impotencia— Astrid, no tienes que ca...

—Solo... deja de hacerlo— lo cortó ella en el acto, temblando. Empezó a subir el vidrio de la ventanilla del auto, sin que el hombre pudiera hacer algo al respecto— Dejémoslo aquí. —

—¡No, espera! — Hiccup trató de impedirlo, Astrid giró las llaves y arrancó el auto— ¡Astrid! ¡No, no lo hagas!

Las ruedas chillaron y tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para no ser arrollado. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su trasero en un charco de agua, soltó una palabrota entre dientes y se quedó en medio de la carretera.

La había perdido.

.

—¿¡QUE SE VA A CASAR!?

Stock se encontraba en el hotel más económico que pudo pagar, apenas una habitación para una persona, una cama donde más o menos cabía su enorme cuerpo, y una pequeña mesa donde usualmente comía cuando llegaba cada noche después de buscar a su amada Valeska por todas partes.

Ahora la mesa no era solo ocupada por él, sino por Gobber, su mejor amigo y el que lo había animado a ir hasta allá, quien justo ahora traía la nueva más reciente de parte de uno de sus contactos más confiables: Valeska iba a contraer nupcias al día siguiente con un magnate de los cigarros.

—Lo sé, estoy tan sorprendido como tu— dijo Gobber, tratando de animar a su amigo con sus peculiares comentarios— Nadie se puede enamorar tan rápido... se siente como si hubieran sido como nueve capítulos.

—Si, que extraño… realmente se siente muy poco…

—Pero casi no salimos en este fanfic...

—Bueno, ya basta de romper la cuarta pared. Gobber, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. No se puede casar con él.

—Puedo investigar la iglesia en la que se casaran, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, ya sabes como es la seguridad de los ricos, tienen hombres grandes y fuertes, con cara de malvados…

—¡No tiene importancia! ¡Detendremos esa boda!

.

Astrid coloco su mentón sobre su mano derecha mientras su madre salía del vestidor, vestida con un enorme y esponjoso vestido de novia, era el decimo que se probaba aquel día, y no paraba de parlotear sobre la boda, que se celebraría justamente esa misma tarde, ya que Mildew no podía esperar y Valka, mucho menos.

—Mientras más rápido nos casemos, más rápido podremos engañarlo, ¿puedes creerlo, Astrid? ¡Acepto demasiado rápido! ¡Estoy tan emocionada que…! Ah, no lo sé, es demasiado perfecto! ¿Cómo me queda este? Me gusta como se ajusta de la cintura, me hace ver mas delgada, ¿tu que piensas? ¿Astrid… Astrid…? ¿Estas escuchándome?

—¿Ah? Eh, si, seguro, compra ese.

Valka entrecerró los hombros, tratando de descifrar el por que su hija se estaba comportando de un modo tan extraño, pero no tenía tiempo de buscar una inminente pelea, debía organizar una boda lo más rápido posible, así que se encogió de hombros.

—Si, compremos este… y después podremos ir por el tuyo.

Astrid dio un respingo, eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya?

—Si, será genial, además, el viejo no tiene mas familia o amigos, seguro que no le importara que una simple criada sea mi dama de honor—Valka dio una vuelta y volvió a meterse en el vestidor—El tema será: "Lila y Flores", según la organizadora, le dará un toque clásico y mas moderno, ya sabes, como Mildew es un hombre… clásico—su voz se quebró en ese momento por la risa, Astrid resoplo, mientras su madre reía a mandíbula batiente.

—Siempre y cuando no sea algo muy cursi o ridículo…

Una hora mas tarde, Astrid dio el grito de su vida al verse con un vestido lila, el mas aniñado y sin chiste que su madre pudo haber escogido. Solo tenia un tirante en el hombro derecho, una cinta con un moño gigante, rodeando su cintura, y un escote para nada provocativo. Para acabar, un sombrero gigante lleno de flores y plumas coronaba su cabeza.

—Te ves preciosa—la adulo Valka.

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Parezco un florero!

—Un florero muy lindo.

—Mama, me veo como el centro de mesa que las señoras se roban en las bodas—espeto Astrid con desagrado.

—Bueno, de todas formas no podemos ir a cambiarlo. Ven a ayudarme, ¡Voy a casarme hoy!

—No entiendo por que te entusiasma tanto, mama ya te has casado unas cinco veces.

—Ni yo, pero me emociona tanto…

.

—… Si Stoick, yo te digo… ¿Estas por llegar? No, no, no puedes, si vas a interrumpir una boda, debes hacerlo justamente cuando el sacerdote diga "si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" —dijo, tratando de imitar la voz del anciano que estaba casando a los novios—… pues porque así se debe de hacer, sino, no tiene chiste… obvio que estoy vigilando… ¿Ya llegaste?

—Si, desde hace diez minutos—dijo Stoick apareciendo detrás de su rubio amigo. —¿Por qué hablábamos por teléfono si yo estaba a tu lado?

—Para despistar al lector.

—Deja de hacerte el gracioso, vigila que el cura diga la frase.

—Debes dejar de dudar de mí, tengo todo bajo control… oh…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Santa cachucha, ya dijo la frase! — exclamó Gobber, asomándose por las puertas de la iglesia.

Mientras tanto, un pelinegro también vigilaba la boda, hablándole a al teléfono.

—¡Santa cachucha, ya dijo la frase! — gritó Toothless al teléfono, escuchando la ceremonia desde las escaleras.

—Eh... Toothless... — lo llamó su novia, arrastrándolo del brazo hasta que el pelinegro logró ver bien la ceremonia. El teléfono resbaló de sus manos.

—Oooh— exclamó, comprendiendo el asunto. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza mentalmente por el asunto— Bueno, eso cambia muchas cosas.

Al tiempo, un hombretón gigante (literalmente parecía medir dos metros), pelirrojo, con una barba que tenía unas extrañas trenzas en ella, y un aspecto entre preocupado, furioso y loco de amor, irrumpió en la iglesia. Todos se giraron cuando escucharon su gruesa y resonante voz:

—¡YO ME OPONGO!

Astrid sintió como sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas, al igual que Valka. Los invitados lo miraban con fastidio.

—Viendo el lado bueno, alguien se le adelantó a Hiccup— susurró Toothless, tratando de bromear. Stormfly le miró molesta— ¿Qué?

Mildew tosió fuertemente antes de tratar de escupir su respuesta.

—¿¡Y tu quien diantres eres!?

—¡El amor de su vida! — gritó Stoick, acercándose al altar.

—Qué mal— murmuró Astrid, deseando desaparecer.

—¡Valeska solo me ama a mí! — continuó Stoick. Valka no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, solo se quedaba mirándolo con una mueca de desconcierto, con el ramo de flores aún en sus manos— ¡Amor, mío! Se que hice cosas terribles en el pasado, y también sé que te mentí y te lastime... ¡Pero también debes de saber que estoy profundamente arrepentido...!

—Qué mal— murmuró Gobber desde la puerta, viendo como su amigo se humillaba en la boda de su exesposa.

—¡... Y quiero que volvamos a empezar de nuevo! Se que no lo amas, Valeska, ¡Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti!

—Qué mal— murmuró Valka.

—Bueno— murmuró Astrid, tirando el ramo de flores que llevaba ella también en las manos. — Ya nada puede ser peor que esto.

—¡A un lado, anciano! ¡YO ME OPONGO!

—¡No! - exclamó ella, identificando la voz del que había dicho eso.

Hiccup Haddock, un chico de más o menos uno ochenta, delgado, castaño y unos ojos verdes bastante lindos, se abrió paso por la iglesia, apretando los puños.

—¡Más gente, no puede ser! — gritó el Sacerdote, tirando la biblia que tenía en las manos contra el suelo, evidentemente harto.

—¡Astrid! ¡Nopuedescasarteconelyoteamo! — gritó Hiccup, aun sin comprender el asunto. Stormfly y Toothless trataban de alcanzarle, para explicarle que estaba en la boda equivocada— ¡No permitiré esta boda!

—No, definitivamente si podía ser peor— dijo Astrid en voz baja, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para no enfrentarse con la mirada de su madre.

Stoick lo miró confundido.

—¿¡Y ¡cof! ese ¡cof! quien ¡cof! es!? — exclamó Mildew desde su lugar, harto de que gente loca y desconocida interrumpiera su boda.

—Sí, ¿quién es? — secundó Stoick, aquel niño le estaba robando el escenario cliché de cualquier película romántica.

—¡El amor de su vida! — Hiccup apunto hacia un punto en el altar, amenazante— Y quiero que sepa, vejete, ¡Que Astrid solo me ama a mí! ¡Íbamos a ser felices...!

—Qué mal—murmuraron Stormfly y Toothless, con lastima de ver a su amigo humillándose en la boda equivocada.

—... ¡Nos íbamos a casar en las Vegas! ¡Con agüita de jamaica y todo! ¡Después atenderíamos el bar, le ganaríamos a los estúpidos inversionistas y tendríamos un montón de chamaquitos!

—¿Quién dice chamaquitos? — cuestionó Gobber para sí mismo, mirando con escepticismo la escena.

—Wow, wow— Astrid avanzó un par de pasos, con una mano extendida— Nadie dijo que tendríamos hijos, amigo. — le contradijo.

—¡Astrid! — gritó Hiccup, aliviado de verla. Reparó que no estaba vestida de novia, y que la novia era una mujer mucho mayor. — ¿Astrid...? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Sí, Astrid— la madre de Astrid puso sus manos en jarra, encarando a la rubia, sumamente furiosa— Explícanos... —empezó, con voz tranquila— ¡A TODOS NOSOTROS QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!

—Alto, ¿¡que ella no es...!?

—Ahora no, Stoick— lo frenó Valka, Stoick se quedó en su lugar.

—Pasa, Hiccup, que acabas de interrumpir la BODA DE MI MAMÁ— explotó Astrid, furiosa.

La boca de Hiccup se abrió formando una perfecta "o". Asintió una vez, con lentitud y volviéndose hacia sus amigos, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros y negaron con la cabeza; volvió la vista hacia la rubia, quien estaba sumamente avergonzada, así como lo que se seguía de enojada, junto con el hombretón que había llegado antes, la madre de Astrid, y el novio de esta, quien tosía sin parar.

Se dio cuenta de la gente, los invitados solo lo veían con una mueca de confusión. Sintió como en las mejillas le hervía la sangre, y como las pecas que tenía sobre estas le picaban como urticaria.

—Bueno... esto lo cambia todo— murmuró Hiccup, rascándose la nuca con la mano. Empezaba a sudar, avergonzado.

—¡Y vaya que lo cambia! — gruño Astrid, tratando de no matarlo en el acto.

—Entonces... — vaciló el castaño, como si no comprendiera lo obvio- ¿No te vas a casar?

—NO. — negó Astrid entre dientes y perdiendo la paciencia.

—Oh... Caracoles. *

—Sí, vaya que sí.

—Entonces... Yo... creo que debo disculparme. — mustio.

—Sí, sí debes.

—Eh, de verdad me apena mucho, señora... eh, Hofferson— se disculpó Hiccup, medio tartamudeando y trabándose con la lengua. Tragó saliva una vez más— Y eh, señor... Como sea que se llame, supongo... — se aclaró la garganta— Yo no quería decirle...bueno, vejete... Usted se ve... Bueno, se ve muy joven y.… y.… lo lamento... Otra vez, es que yo... yo creí que Astrid se iba a casar con usted y... No es que crea que usted es algo mayor para ella... Bueno, tal vez si lo sea un poco, pero... — Volvió a meter la pata y sacudió la cabeza— ... Pero ¡hey! yo creo que usted y la señora Hofferson hacen una... una... una bellísima pareja, en serio... er, yo... pues... eh... ¡Qué vivan los novios! ¿¡no!?

—Sal de aquí— le ordenó Valka, entre dientes y mirando a Hiccup peor de como Astrid lo estaba mirando. No sólo estaba hablando de más, sino que ya había revelado su apellido real frente a docenas de invitados.

—Sí, señora— dijo este antes de casi casi correr para salir por la puerta. Stormfly y Toothless le siguieron.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, donde lo único que se escuchaba era Mildew a punto de sacar sus pulmones por la boca a causa de su tos. Astrid volvió a su lugar, sabiendo que, si todo seguía saliendo de acuerdo con el plan, estaría en graves problemas.

Hasta Stoick se había olvidado del tema de la boda.

—... Aclarado tan penoso asunto, creo que es el turno de usted— el cura cortó con la tensión, viéndose aburrido.

Stoick despertó, dándose cuenta de que en cierto punto era cierto.

—Ah... sí— Stoick, quien ya se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, no tenía ni idea que decir— Bueno, yo... olvide mi discurso...

—¡Ah, genial! — explotó Valka, arrojando su ramo lejos— Stoick, te deje muy en claro que NO quería verte de nuevo, ahora... ¡Lárgate! — chilló, antes de recordar su personaje ruso— Es decirrr, ¡Larrrrgate!

—... Pero Valeska, me debes una explica...

—¡Ya váyase, maldita sea! — gritó Astrid.

Mildew hizo un sonido bastante llamativo, era como si tratará de inhalar aire, pero sin mucho éxito, Valka se giró hacia él con fastidio.

—¿¡Y a ti que te pasa!? — gritó elevando sus manos al cielo, harta. Su boda había sido un soberano fracaso gracias a Stoick y a Hiccup.

—¡... JIIIIIIII! - chilló literalmente Mildew. El viejo trataba de llegar a su corbata, sin éxito.

—¡Mamá, se está ahogando! — gritó Astrid, acercándose a la escena. Gobber también empezó a acercarse.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Hace este tipo de cosas todo el tiempo! Créeme, lo sé.

—No, en serio se está ahogando.

—¿Sugieres que lo conoces mejor que yo?

—Mamá, no empieces...

—¡Claro que voy a empezar! ¡Conociste a un muchacho a MIS espaldas! ¡Me mentiste durante todo este tiempo!

—Eh, don cigarros locos está a punto de entrar al Valhalla— intervino Gobber.

—¿¡Saben que!? ¡Renunció! ¡Esta es la peor boda que he presenciado! — exclamó el cura, antes de irse.

—¡Por qué sabia como te pondrías si te decía que por fin encontré a un chico que me gusta y que me quiere por lo que soy y no por mis pechos...!

—¡... COOOOO...! —exclamó el anciano, extendiendo los brazos y moviéndolos descontroladamente. Nadie estaba haciendo nada, ni siquiera el único doctor que se encontraba, Fishlegs Ingerman parecía estar más interesado en la telenovela que madre e hija estaban protagonizando.

—¡Porque sabes que solo quiero protegerte de los hombres! ¡Ellos sólo te ilusionan, te mienten y luego hacen que te sientas patética por el resto de tu vida! — declaró Valka, sintió que Mildew le tocaba el brazo débilmente, tratando de captar su atención. Apartó la mano del hombre de un manotazo. — ¡Es por eso por lo que estamos en este negocio, Astrid!

—¡Pero, mamá! —respondió Astrid— ¡Él no es malo, es bueno conmigo, me quiere tal y como soy!

—¡Eso dicen todos! ¡Míralo a él, por ejemplo! —señaló a Stoick, quien se volvió, confundido— ¡Dijo que me seria fiel para toda la eternidad y luego cayó en nuestra trampa!

—¿¡Trampa!?

—¡Cállate, Stoick! ¡No es el momento!

—¡... CO... CO... COOOOOMM!

—¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESE SONIDO TAN MOLESTO!? — le gritó Valka a su futuro esposo moribundo—¡Estoy tratando de darle a mi hija una estúpida platica de porque no debe confiar en los hombres, a pesar de que no conozco ni un poco al joven que ama!

—Creo que trata de decirnos algo— murmuró Gobber.

—¡... COOOO... C-COOO-O!

—¿"Co"? ¿Qué significa?

—¡... COOOOOOMMM...!

—¿Eh?

—Habla claro, Mildew— le ordenó Valka con fastidio.

—¡C-C-COOOOOMINOOOOO! — gimió antes de quedarse estático por un segundo y luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo con la lengua de fuera.

—¿Comino?

—Tal vez fumó cigarros con comino— se burló Gobber y Stoick se rio por lo bajo.

—¿Es alérgico al comino? — cuestionó Astrid, confundida. Mildew no se movía y una mosca estaba sobrevolando sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Yo que se!

— Y, ¿Esta... bien? — preguntó Stoick, dejando de reír.

Gobber se le acercó, para sentir su pulso, antes de exclamar con terror.

—¡Un médico!

Fishlegs saltó de su asiento, se separó (con mucho pesar) de su madre y corrió hacia el altar. De la nada, saco un estetoscopio y reviso los signos vitales del anciano, con una mueca de profesionalismo puro, como si el doctor estuviera en un nuevo episodio de Grey's Anatomy.

Valka empezó a ponerse nerviosa, si Mildew moría no habría fortuna para ninguna de las dos, su tiempo habría válido literalmente nada y...

Bueno, no estaba contando el hecho de que Stoick las había cachado en la movida.

La gente empezó a murmurar, asustada y sin comprender lo que había pasado durante toda la ceremonia.

Fishlegs se aclaró la garganta, sudando.

—Está muerto— declaró.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, por respeto, hasta que la mente de Valka pareció reventar.

—¡Ah no! — Gritó Valka, sus temores se habían hecho realidad- ¡Ese viejo no puede morir...! — y se abalanzó al cadáver, tomándolo por los hombros— ¡Oye, regresa! ¡Tenemos que casarnos, vejete! ¡Regresa, chacuaco humano!

—Mamá... — Astrid intentó apartarla.

—¡DESPIERTA! ¡MILDEW NO TE PUEDES MORIR AHORITA! — rogó Valka.

—Señora, está muerto— le dijo Fishlegs en voz baja en un intento de calmarla.

—¡TU CALLATE, DOCTOR CON MAMITIS! — Gritó la mujer, sacudiendo a Mildew, como si eso fuese a funcionar; Fishlegs se apartó, ofendido.

—¡Mildew, vuelve! — chilló Valka, al borde del llanto por la desesperación, la desilusión y más sensaciones vergonzosas mezcladas— ¡No puede ser... tus millones!

No supo en qué momento, Stoick la levanto como un saco de papas para sacarla de ahí, mientras Astrid los seguía y llamaba a una ambulancia. Valka aun podía ver al cadáver, el cual tenía la azulada lengua de fuera y un ojo abierto, así como las mejillas contraídas.

—¡Mildew, tus millones eran para mí! — Gritó Valka, sobre el hombro de Stoick, al tiempo que daba patadas y golpeaba a Stoick con los puños— ¡Bájame! ¡Sus millones! ¡Nuestros millones! ¡Todo mi trabajo DESPERDICIADOOOOOO...! ¡SUELTAME, STOICK!

—Ya cállese, señora— le gritó el ricachón de Snotlout, quien a pesar de todo lo sucedido en aquel rato, no se había percatado del muerto— Mis nenas y yo estamos muy ocupados.

—¡MIS MILLOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEES...! Alto, ¿tienes a cinco chicas?

.

Hiccup estaba en sentado en las escaleras de la iglesia, junto con Toothless y Stormfly, en la mano tenía un algodón de azúcar. Lo comía despacio mientras intentaba digerir lo que había hecho.

—Lo que hice estuvo muy mal— susurró, mientras le daba un mordisco a su algodón de azúcar azul. Toothless tenía un helado que, de hecho, también era de algodón de azúcar y azul.

—¿Como hacen para que realmente sepa a algodón de azúcar? — pregunto Toothless, fuera del tema— Lo pruebo y realmente sabe a algodón de azúcar, pero también se derrite como un helado... Esto sí que da miedo.

—¿Como es que fui tan estúpido? — se lamentó Hiccup, volviendo al tema e ignorando a su mejor amigo— No la deje que me lo explicará... ¡Ella no iba a casarse con él! ¡Debí quedar como un estúpido!

—No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Hiccup— lo consoló Stormfly.

—Pero si quedo como un estúpido—la contradijo su novio, sin nada de tacto. Ella lo miró con furia, antes de jalarle la oreja— ¡Auuuuuh!

—No ayudas— le regaño, soltando su oreja— Mira, Hiccup, sé que esto se ve muy mal ahora, pero pronto lo superarás y luego te reirás de esto, de verdad...

—Me cuesta mucho verle lo gracioso a todo esto.

—A mí no— volvió a contradecir el pelinegro, riéndose por lo bajo y ganándose otro jalón de orejas. — ¡Oye, duele!

—¡Ya cállate, Toothless!

—Pero si es gracioso...

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de par en par, haciendo que los muchachos se girarán sorprendidos hacia la iglesia. Vieron que el hombre que había irrumpido primero en la iglesia cargaba ahora a la novia, quien, por cierto, no paraba de gritar.

—¡MILDEW, MIS MILLONES!

—¿Y ahora qué pasó? — se preguntó el pelinegro, dándole una lamida a su helado.

Astrid salió de la iglesia, al tiempo de que una ambulancia llegaba rápidamente. Se veía sofocada, bastante avergonzada, pero fuera de eso, muy tranquila.

Hiccup corrió hacia ella con rapidez, apenas pensando en que le iba a decir.

—¡Astrid, yo...!

—No es el momento, Hiccup. — lo cortó Astrid, en el acto. Se quitó el ridículo sombrero con plumas y flores para abanicarse con él, miró el algodón de azúcar del muchacho— ¿Me das un poco de eso? Hace mucho que no como uno.

—Pero yo... — Hiccup parpadeo confundido, hace unos instantes, Astrid parecía querer verlo bajo tierra, ahora ella parecía relajada— Ah, claro, toma— se lo dio, mientras que observaba a los paramédicos bajaban de la ambulancia y corrían iglesia adentro con una camilla. — ¿Qué pasó?

—El novio de mamá murió— informó, antes de darle un mordisco al algodón, gimiendo por lo sabroso que parecía estar— Esto sabe delicioso, ¿sabes? no recuerdo la última vez que probé uno.

—Oh... Astrid, lo siento tanto.

—Yo también, mamá y yo casi no íbamos a ferias o a parques, y cuando crecí trataba de no comer mucha azúcar para mantenerme en forma... Este cuerpazo no se hace sólo. — y le guiñó el ojo de forma sensual.

—¿Eh? — exclamó Hiccup confundido, sacudió la cabeza, alejando malos pensamientos al ver su guiño— Yo hablaba sobre lo del novio de tu mamá.

—Ah, sí, eso... — Astrid se quedó pensándolo por un momento, luego pareció restarle importancia, porque se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco al algodón— Sí, bueno, murió antes de tiempo, así que mamá tuvo un colapso emocional.

—Oh, bueno, es que debe ser un golpe duro, no puedo imaginarme lo que tu madre debe estar pasando ...

—Seh, ahora nadie tendrá su herencia. Todo nuestro trabajo para nada— murmuró ella, con un deje de molestia.

—¿Trabajo?

—Ah, sí. Era lo que intentaba decirte, mi madre y yo hacemos este tipo de cosas. Mamá engatusa a un hombre idiota con dinero, este le propone matrimonio y ella se casa con él; ella se duerme en la noche de bodas, arruinándola y dejando caliente al sujeto... Entonces llegó yo, convenzo al hombre de que engañe a mi mamá conmigo, lo meto en una situación comprometedora y mamá hace como que lo descubre— hizo comillas con las manos, para luego, darle otro mordisco al algodón azul y gemir— Después de todo eso le pide el divorcio y este se lo da. Mamá se queda todo el dinero que le corresponde, gracias al divorcio... Y es el fin— finalizó, terminándose el dulce— ¿Dónde lo compraste? Quiero otro.

Hiccup se quedó en shock. Eran muchas cosas que procesar.

—¿Hiccup? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó ella, sacudiendo una mano frente a él— ¿Hiccup?

—¿Ustedes... iban a...?

—¿Estafar al viejo? Sí.

—¿Y luego...?

Astrid suspiró.

—Es por eso que traté de explicártelo— mustio, apenada— Una vez terminada la estafa y con el dinero en mano, nosotras nos vamos del pueblo, para no volver jamás... Escucha, no tenía... —hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas— No tenía el corazón para decírtelo, porque eres maravilloso y sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida— se abrazó a si misma— Y no quiero irme, pero... mi mamá...

—Entonces no te vayas— murmuró Hiccup, acercándose a ella y tomando su mejilla, con cariño— Quédate aquí. Creo que me pasé con lo de la boda, podemos esperar. Yo puedo esperar. Pero quédate.

Astrid se quedó sin aliento, nuevamente las palabras de Hiccup la hacían dudar de la realidad; ella, con un vestido lavanda ridículo y el vestido con unos jeans negros sencillos así como una camiseta verde con un dragón negro en ella, parados frente a una iglesia, mientras sacaban el cadáver de Mildew de esta en una camilla, con los gritos y berrinches de Valka como música de fondo. Era como el escenario de una película perfecta. Astrid no se lo pudo imaginar mejor.

—Hiccup, yo... No puedo...

—Te amo—le confesó, mientras se acercaba para besarle. Astrid sintió que el corazón le iba a reventar— Te amo más que nada en todo el mundo. Aunque, bueno, si me lo pienso, los dragones van aparte, y las estrellas también... — se rio, sintiéndose torpe por el comentario— Pero en serio te amo. Y te lo digo muy en serio.

—No hagas esto... — lloriqueo ella.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Esto! Ser lindo todo el tiempo, ser tú, prácticamente... — vaciló, tratando de no llorar de forma patética frente a él.

—Es mi especialidad— confesó con burla en su voz.

Astrid se cubrió la cara con el sombrero, tenía ganas de llorar, habían sido muchas emociones en un solo día. A lo lejos, Valka era sostenida por varios paramédicos y Stoick para poder inyectarle algo para calmarla, sin mucho éxito.

—¡Suéltenme! — gritaba Valka— ¡Estoy bien!

—Señora, usted está fuera de control.

—¡ESTOY MUY TRAAAANQUILAAAAAAA!

—Claro que si— murmuró el paramédico con sarcasmo, luego le susurró a otro— Traigan otra dosis, creo que la necesitará. Y llenen un documento para trasladarla a un sanatorio.

—¡No estoy loca! ¡Stoick, tú me conoces, sabes que no estoy loca! — gritó Valka, con la esperanza de que el hombre pelirrojo la ayudará.

—Sí, está loca— respondió Stoick. Estaba empezando a cobrarse las que la mujer le había hecho.

—¡No, Stoick! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Muérete!

Lejos de la escena y volviendo a la pareja principal, la rubia apartó la vista de su madre. No había pensado en su respuesta aún.

—Mi mamá me necesita— dijo al fin— Principalmente porque no quiero que este en un manicomio.

—Bueno, si— Hiccup hizo una mueca— Pero, ambas pueden quedarse. Por favor...

—Hiccup...

—¡Ya dile que sí, maldita sea! — gritó Toothless a lo lejos— ¡Hemos estado tratando de que ambos queden juntos durante los últimos nueve capítulos! ¡Él te quiere, te respeta y tú también! ¡Tu mamá irá a un manicomio, pero puedes ir a visitarla todos los días! — resolvió, a la par que varios de los invitados de la boda asentían, viéndose conmovidos por la escena— ¡Por los dioses! ¡Ya anden!

—No es la forma en la que yo lo hubiera dicho, pero estoy de acuerdo— Stormfly se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ya cánsense— gritó una mujer.

—¡¿A que le temes!? — dijo un hombre.

Astrid sonrió, con un poco más de confianza.

—Está bien, me quedo.

—¡YAAAAAAAAAAY! — exclamó la multitud.

—¡Astrid, no dejes que me lleven!

—Pero primero tengo que sacar a mi mamá del manicomio, permiso... ¡Eh! ¡Oigan! ¡Mi mamá no está loca!

.

"Querida mamá, te escribo este correo electrónico en vez de llamarte directamente al teléfono porque creí que se vería más interesante si fingía que te estaba escribiendo una carta como en una película, a modo de epílogo.

Como sabes, Hiccup y yo nos casamos en las Vegas, ¡Elvis nos casó! Fue divertido, en serio, nuestros padrinos, Toothless y Stormfly aprovecharon para casarse también. Todos tomamos agua de jamaica, y gorditas de nata.

En cuanto al bar, tuve que usar mis encantos para convencer al inversionista que se fuera. Le dijimos que el bar estaba considerado como una zona turística de gran popularidad. Y sí, porque al cambiar y remodelar el tema aburridísimo del bar, a un tema más astronómico, ganamos a cientos y cientos de clientes.

Y no, no tuve que usar mis pechos. Bueno, tal vez.

Está bien, tu ganas, si, los usé. Pero, hey, no fue mentira eso de que hay más clientes que nunca.

Respecto a estudiar, estoy tomando la universidad en línea. ¡Leyes, aquí voy!

Ahora que lo pienso, si es raro que tomé leyes, ya que pasé la mitad de mi vida estafando gente contigo...

Al propósito, ¿quién lo diría? Stoick y tu están en una relación extraña... La semana pasada me dijiste que irían a Toronto este año, ¿puedo saber para qué?

Bueno, realmente no importa. Es un alivio que después de que te viera dos meses en terapia (la que no necesitabas, LOL) se decidiera a dejarnos en paz y... ¡A intentarlo de nuevo contigo! Ese hombre en serio debe de estar enamorado de ti, o algo así.

Por última vez, mamá, ¡Hiccup y yo no tendremos un bebé! Tal vez terminando la universidad y yo tenga un trabajo más o menos estable, ¡todavía tengo solo veinte años!

Y no, no habrá sorpresas. Se cuidarme.

En fin, espero que vengan a vernos pronto. ¡Los quiero!

Astrid.

PD.

Astrid no me dejo escribir, así que estoy anexado este apartado mientras está en el baño. También quiero felicitarla por su compromiso con Stoick, me alegro mucho por usted.

¿Ya no me odia? :c Le juro que Astrid está siendo bien cuidada por mí y que mientras yo este, nada le faltará y ni siquiera yo le haré daño.

¡Astrid la extraña mucho, aunque diga que no!

PD 2.

Compre un violín y soy muy bueno :D, le adjuntamos una foto.

Se ve como un fan art bien bonito, pero no lo es, es una foto:

Hiccup."

Valka terminó de leer el correo, al tiempo que veía Stoick llegaba a la casa en Toronto.

—¿Qué dice Astrid?

—Lo usual, está progresando. Hiccup me agrada... oh vaya— exclamó al ver una foto.

—¿Qué?

—Hiccup se parece mucho a Alexander Rybak con ese violín— dijo.

—Qué raro... Yo creo que su voz se parece a ese chico raro de las películas... ¿Como se llama?

—¿El que salió en "El aprendiz de brujo"?

—Ándale, ese.

—Nah.

—¿Por qué no?

—Jay Baruchel tiene la voz muy nasal, nah.

—¡Claro que sí!

—Se parece a Alexander Rybak.

—Pero su voz no...

—En fin, ¿Te sabes tus líneas?

—Por su pollo que sí, estoy listo para estafar a esa anciana ricachona.

Valka sonrió con malicia. Había entrenado a un nuevo estafador, a su nuevo esposo, para variar.

 **Fin.**


End file.
